1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone apparatus and an associated method of secured redialing in a telephone.
2. Description of the related art
Redial is a well-known telephone function that automatically recalls from memory and redials the last number called. This function is usually invoked by pressing a redial button. While this feature provides convenience to a user, there is a serious drawback in that the last number called is stored in the memory of the phone, so that any person with access to the phone can redial it, or learn the number through a display provided in the phone. Hence, it often occurs that even secret numbers such as those required for tele-banking, for example, may be inadvertently displayed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of secured redialing in a telephone.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of setting a predetermined time during which the redial function will redial the last number called, and automatically delete the last number called from memory when the predetermined time elapses.
According to the present invention, a method of secured redialing in a telephone including a memory, generally comprises the steps of setting a predetermined time during which a last number called will be retained in the telephone memory, and storing the last number called into the memory for the predetermined time.
The present invention will now be described more specifically with reference to the drawings attached only by way of example.